winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth
'Earth '''is the world home to ordinary human beings, as well as the dozens of terrestrial fairies that resided throughout the globe many centuries ago until they were all captured by the four Wizards of the Black Circle, and all fairy magic itself was cut off from the planet itself for many centuries; during which ordinary humans had forgotten all about fairies, believing them to nothing more than creatures of myth and legend. It becomes the main setting for ''Winx Club's fourth season, second 3D movie, and in World of Winx. Known Inhabitants Non-Earth Fairies * Princess Bloom (originally from Domino/Sparx) * Eldora (form an unknown world) Terrestrial Fairies * Queen Morgana, Queen of Earth's Fairies * Princess Roxy, Fairy of Animals * Nebula, Fairy of Peace * Diana, Fairy of Nature * Sybilla, Fairy of Justice * Aurora, Fairy of the North * Unnamed Warrior Fairies * Selina, Fairy of... Humans * Mike and Vanessa * Mitzi * Lacey (Season 5; "The Lilo") * Klaus (Rick) * Andy World of Winx * Ace * Evans and Gomez * The Watchmaker * Annabelle * Sophie * Wendy Darling Appearances Season One * It Feels Like Magic (debut) * More Than High School * Meant to Be (flashbacks) * Senior Witches Go to Earth Season Two * Gangs of Gardenia * The Fourth Witch Season Three * The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (3D debut) Season Four * Winx on Earth * Magic Pets * Ogron's Spell * A Fairy Found * I Believe in You * Hidden in the Country * Nebula's White Circle * The Audition * Superheroes * The Pets Pursuit * Roxy's Energy * Bringing Magic Back * The New Witch in Town * The Virtual Hideout * Island Tricks * Diana's Attack * In the Amazon Forest * Diana's Redemption * The Fairy of Justice * Aurora's Tower * The Wizards Trap * Home at Last * Duel in the Omega Dimension * Magical Adventure Season Five * The Spill * The Rise of Tritannus * The Lilo * A Magix Christmas * The Emperor's Throne * Saving Paradise Bay Season Six * The Lost Library * Attack of the Sphinx * Shrine of the Green Dragon * Broken Dreams * Shimmer in the Shadows * The Fairy Godmother * Mythix * Mystery of Calavera * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Magic Totem Season Seven * A Friend from the Past * Back in the Middle Ages * The Fairy Cat * Mission the Jungle * The Unicorn's Secret * Tynix Transformation * Banana Day * Back to Paradise Bay * Baby Winx * It's a Crazy, Crazy World Season Eight * A Surprise Party on Earth * Valtor's Shadow * Between the Earth and the Sea Trivia * According to Daphne, it is/was the last place anyone who would ever look for a magical being, which was why she had sent her infant younger sister there when their home world was invaded by the three Ancient Witches, fifteen years ago.